


make your dreams come true

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron hates corporate events, But it's out of LOVE, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Robert likes embarrassing him, So cute it'll give you cavities, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: “We don’t have a-” Aaron started to complain, but then he did hear it, through the chatter and babble of voices and clink of glasses. The faint strains of piano music reached his hears, the opening bars of Adele’s Make You Feel My Love, and his heart seemed to skip two beats in his chest.As if it knew, like a muscle memory, what the music meant. What the song meant. For them.





	make your dreams come true

They’d been at this sodding ‘do for hours, there was nowhere near enough alcohol to go around, and Aaron was  _bored_. 

He’d had enough of people-watching from the sidelines while Robert schmoozed his way through posh clients and business people, flashing those pearly whites and necking enough champagne that he was in danger of turning as red as the dark maroon suit he wore. 

The one Aaron hadn’t had  _nearly_  enough time to appreciate, because here he was, stuck at some boring old farts’ company thingy, shuffling from foot to foot and wishing the time would move faster so that they could go home. 

He didn’t know why his husband had even dragged him to this, he knew he hated stuff like this, the wining and dining bit of the business. He’d rather get stuck into a towering pile of rusty old scrap and work till he was soaked through with sweat and starving from the hard graft than dress up like a prized pony and hang off Robert’s arm. 

Even if it  _was_  rather nice to be introduced with the sentence, “ _This is my husband, Aaron,”_ and Robert’s beaming smile that almost,  _almost_  made it bearable. 

Almost.

He was about to slope off and find a waiter with a full tray of champagne he could nick when Robert appeared at his side, a sympathetic smile on his face. He reached for Aaron’s hand and squeezed his fingers affectionately. “Sorry about all of this. I know you hate it. We can leave soon, I promise.”

Aaron shrugged. “S’alright, I suppose, now you’re here,” he squeezed his husband’s fingers back, thumb stroking over his knuckles. “As long as you don’t bog off on me again for the next ten minutes so we can  _actually_  spend some time together. I’ve hardly seen ya all night.”

“Like I said,” Robert leaned in to press a kiss to Aaron’s curly hair, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to abandon ya for so long.”

“S’fine,” Aaron said gruffly, taking a moment to rest his cheek on his husband’s shoulder. He was warm and solid and smelled faintly of champagne, and under that was the fresh smell of the ridiculous poncy shower gel he used. 

The one he’d never admit to borrowing whenever Robert had to go away for work, so that he could smell like him. Like  _home_.

He’d never hear the end of it if he did.

The silence that followed was a comfortable one. Nobody bothered them; they simply stood and observed, fingers interlinked between them, as others milled around and made small-talk with each other. If he knew better - and he did, because he’d married him,  _twice_  - he’d think that Robert was tiring too, having had enough of plastering the salesman smile onto his face and paying one too many wives one too many compliments for it to be genuine anymore. 

Then a short, elated laugh burst from Robert’s chest, startling Aaron from reverie, and his smile was blinding as he turned to Aaron and said, “Do you hear that? They’re playing our song!”

“We don’t have a-” Aaron started to complain, but then he  _did_  hear it, through the chatter and babble of voices and clink of glasses. The faint strains of piano music reached his hears, the opening bars of Adele’s  _Make You Feel My Love_ , and his heart seemed to skip two beats in his chest. 

As if it knew, like a muscle memory, what the music meant. What the song meant. For  _them_.

His skin seemed to tingle with a current of new energy, his hearing honed in on the song until he could hear nothing else. Almost as if the universe had planned it, to bring the smile to his face that now appeared there, where before he had been sulking in the corner waiting for the appropriate time to politely leave. 

Then Robert extended a hand and said in a low voice “Dance with me.”

“You  _what?!”_ Aaron spluttered.“You’re tapped.” 

“Come on,” was the reply, Robert tugging on his hand now like a kid who wanted candyfloss. “Dance with me. Please?”

“Robert,” Aaron groaned, feeling his feet move of their own accord as he pulled them into a small space that was clear of people, “people are  _staring_.”

“I don’t care,” Robert said firmly, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist and drawing him in close, so that they were almost nose-to-nose. “Let them look. We’re very handsome.”

“Jesus Christ,” Aaron muttered against Robert’s shoulder - but his body was warm and unyielding, and his hands were like anchors holding him in place as they began to sway, ever-so-gently, and this - well, this was something he’d dreamed of his whole life, wasn’t it? Even when he’d pretended he didn’t have a care in the world for anyone. It was what he’d always wanted, someone to hold him like this and, dear God,  _dance_  with him to a soppy love song in the middle of a crowded room at a corporate function without a care in the world. Someone who loved him enough to _do_  something so ridiculous and romantic as this. 

Sometimes - sometimes - he had to pinch himself to make sure it hadn’t all been a dream. A pretty nice dream, but a dream nonetheless. 

But nope, Robert was real. He was real and alive and  _here_ , and even though his husband was mad and bonkers and off his head and all the rest of it, he’d never loved another person more and, he didn’t think, never would. 

The music drew to a close, and he could hear Robert humming along in his ear, slightly out of tune and off-key but humming nonetheless, insistent on finishing out the song with Aaron in his arms. Not letting him leave until the very last second.

He was never going to let him leave for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written jan 7th 2019
> 
> come find me on tumblr: robertssvgden


End file.
